vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Angrath
Summary Angrath is a minotaur Planeswalker. In a cruel twist of fate, a planeswalking mishap took him to Ixalan, where of course he has been trapped ever since, unable to planeswalk away. Turned away from the Sun Empire and assaulted by the River Heralds, Angrath finally found a home among the pirates of the Brazen Coalition when Captain Radcliff of the notorious Devil's Smile offered him a place in his crew. Welcomed among the other misfits and rogues of a particularly motley crew, Angrath put his physical and magical talents to good use in Captain Radcliff's raiding and pillaging. Soon it was clear that the rest of the crew loved and respected Angrath more than their captain, and the minotaur led a quick and almost bloodless mutiny that left Radcliff hanging by a gaff hook strapped to the bowsprit. Now-Captain Angrath changed the ship's name to Devil's Chains to reflect the magic of his searing-hot chains, and the crew's notoriety increased exponentially. Angrath is driven by a feeling of restless impatience, like a caged animal awaiting its moment of freedom. This fuels his wild temper and spurs him on in an endless series of raids upon the coastal towns of the Sun Empire. His aggression is wholeheartedly supported by his crew. Angrath continually sets his sights on the next biggest thing—but he is never satisfied when he acquires it. In one of his recent raids, he faced off against a human warrior of the Sun Empire. As they battled, he was impressed by her skill but still utterly confident of his victory. As the killing blow approached and desperation grew in her eyes,she was suddenly engulfed in a field of glowing energy he recognized—it was the same magic that had balked him every time he had tried to planeswalk away from this infernal prison. Shocked at finally meeting another Planeswalker, he spared the woman's life and retreated, for the first time he could remember. But he was sure he would see her again; their destinies must be intertwined. Eventually Angrath learned that the woman, Huatli, had gone off seeking a golden city, in pursuit of the Immortal Sun—the greatest treasure the world had ever known. This treasure, Angrath was sure, was fated to be his; why else would he be marooned on this world? The fact that the other powerful warrior was pursuing it just made it all the more desirable. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A, likely much higher Name: Angrath, the Flame-Chained, Captain of Chaos, Minotaur Pirate Origin: Magic: The Gathering Gender: Male Age: 30s ~ 40s Classification: Minotaur, Planeswalker, Pyromancer, Pirate Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Dimensional Travel (Can planeswalk to other planes/universes within the MTG multiverse), Magic (Proficient Red and Black mana user), Weapon Mastery (Skilled chain and hammer wielder), Berserk Mode, Fire Manipulation, Heat Manipulation (His body passively gives off intense heat), Mind Manipulation/Empathic Manipulation (His magic is capable of manipulating the minds and emotions of his opponents, turning them against each other or bringing them to his side to fight alongside him), Resurrection (Able to resurrect allies), Resistance to Fire Manipulation/Heat Manipulation (Unfazed by the heat his body gives off) and Existence Erasure (Like all Planeswalkers, he can survive brief exposure to the Blind Eternities, the merest touch of which can annihilate other living beings) Attack Potency: At least Small Building level (Fought with Huatli constantly during the events of Ixalan, and also fought with Vona and Mavren Fein, two high ranking vampires of the Dusk Legion who could destroy large sailing vessles), likely much higher (Although he never encountered Jace or Vraska, he should be physically comparable to them) Speed: At least Transonic '(Kept up with the vampires Vona and Mavren Fein, both of whom could move faster that the eye could see), likely '''much higher '(Although he never encountered Jace or Vraska, he should be physically comparable to them) '''Lifting Strength: Class 10 '(Lifted a large dinosaur off of himself, which Huatli had him trapped under) 'Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class, likely much higher Durability: At least Small Building level (Took hits from high ranking vampires of the Dusk Legion, who could singlehandedly destroy large sailing vessels), likely much higher (Although he never encountered Jace or Vraska, he should be physically comparable to them) Stamina: Very high (Caught up with Huatli after she had traveled miles away from him and left him trapped under a large dinosaur, and was still energetic enough to fight both Vona and Mavren) Range: Extended melee range with most of his weapons, tens of meters with his chains Standard Equipment: Chains, Various hammers and bladed weapons, his ship and cannons Intelligence: High (Despite his wild temper, Angrath is a relatively competent captain and leader, quickly gaining the love and respect of the crew of the Devil's Smile to the point of allowing for a near completely peaceful mutiny and causing his crew's notoriety to increase exponentially soon after he took over as captain. He managed to disguise his true intention of searching for the Immortal Sun with seemingly random acts of mayhem, with many being lead to believe that he simply valued destruction over treasure. He has shown the ability to match and even defeat skilled warriors like Hualti, Vona, and Mavren Fein, and during the War of the Spark he was placed in charge of the ground forces of the army marching against Bolas and the Eternals, though part of this was due to his ability to manipulate Eternals into joining him. However, during fits of rage Angrath has a tendency to act almost exclusively on his emotions, causing him to fall into very obvious traps.) Weaknesses: Very quick to anger. The Golden Sun keeps him from planeswalking away from Ixalan. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Board Game Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Magic: The Gathering Category:Hasbro Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Adults Category:Pirates Category:Captains Category:Leaders Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Chain Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Berserkers Category:Fire Users Category:Heat Users Category:Mind Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Tier 9